1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of a portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and a method particularly to facilitate the increased circulation, nutrition, and position sense to the low back, pelvis, gluteal, and legs of the user. The apparatus of the present invention supports pelvic, low back movement in all directions including rocking, tilting, rotation, and wobbling. It helps to reduce pain and increase function for those afflicted with back/pelvic/gluteal pain; optimize healing environment, stimulate rehabilitation, limit time lost from work, and promote health, injury prevention and pre-habilitation. The method of exercise derived from use of the present invention apparatus is particularly beneficial for those at high risk of developing mechanical back pain such as that experienced with: degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, facet arthropathy, degenerative joint disease, and spinal stenosis, due to work environments with risk factors associated with the development of degenerative conditions, which may include prolonged sitting, static sitting, exposure to vibration; and/or personal risk factors, such as but not limited to sedentary work, lack of exercise, loss of low back mobility, weakness, and postural abnormalities, all of which can be stabilized in chronic conditions; restored in acute injuries; and/or prevented, primarily, while seated and actively focused on exercise, whether at home, work, sporting events, or while driving, riding, or simply relaxing. Use of the present invention provides effective exercise for stabilizing muscles, preserving circulation, improving nutrition, maintaining neurological pathways; enhancing position/postural awareness, and optimizing function; and it is effective for low back, pelvic, abdominal, gluteal exercise while its user sits; and also effective for stabilization, strengthening, coordination, and flexibility training while its user is doing something else.
2. Description of the Related Art
Back pain has been called a worldwide epidemic. It has become an $80-100 billion dollar cost to industries in the United States of America, resulting in increasing disability, particularly among the most productive workers, whose ages range between 20 and 45 years. This problem has led to an explosion of so-called ergonomic furniture, particularly chairs to maintain lumbar lordosis. Instead of the occupant adjusting to the chair, ergonomic chairs adjust to a variety of sizes and fit the environment to the man. These ergonomic chairs are designed to decrease the negative effects of prolonged sitting on the body of the user, by supporting the position of comfort. In the long-run, ergonomics does limit stress to support structures (including bone/vertebrae, disc, muscle, joints, ligaments, nerves, and fascia), however, supporting a position of comfort alone does not result in the occupant's development of strength, flexibility, and coordination, nor provide the occupant with a sense of postural awareness, as does the present invention.
Exercise remains a key factor for optimizing health, even that of the spinal complex, which due to its particular combination of nerves, muscle joints, and bones, is inherently unstable. Many muscles help to maintain the stability of the spinal complex, and exercise is needed to strengthen those muscles. Over the years exercises have been taught to build back and abdominal musculature, yet back pain has not been eliminated. As it turns out, our focus was on the regional muscles, and the local spinal stabilizing muscles were neglected. Local muscles are responsible for controlling intersegmental motion, and are where the focus of exercise must be directed to obtain optimum beneficial health effect. However, when we look at the most commonly performed exercises (calisthenics, free weights, elastic tubing, or exercise machines), it is the superficial regional muscles that are being stimulated and often times the spinal stabilizing back muscles are protected, and ultimately undergo little stress or stimulation.
The low back region has a normal curvature known as lordosis. The lordotic position helps to protect the lumbar disc, spine, nerves, and joints. Maintaining a neutral lordotic curve in the lumbar spine promotes back health through a decrease in stress, maintenance of mobility, adequate circulation and nutrition. Also, preservation of a neutral low back curvature, particularly while sitting, aides in better postural control of the head and neck region. However, back and/or neck pain affect eighty percent (80%) of the world's population at some point during their lives. Much of the problem relates to a mechanical breakdown of supporting structures. Those structure include: bone (vertebrae), disc, muscle, joints, ligaments, nerves, and fascia, each of which is capable of producing a painful response to strain, overuse, breakdown, or injury. Sedentary lifestyles, poor sitting postures, lack of exercise, poor physical conditioning, vibration, overuse, stress, strain, and aging, all contribute to a gradual decline in functional status of support structures and the onset of pain. Ergonomic devices (particularly chairs) assist the occupant in maintaining a position based on the design of the equipment, for example lumbar lordosis. Ergonomic benefits are realized by having work station equipment adjustable to different positions and sizes of people working at those work stations. Typical work stations include computers, desk, sewing machines, factory work stations, etc. Unlike ergonomic approaches for chair design, the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and method of the present invention is not designed to guide the body into any particular position. Instead, lordosis is assisted by use of the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention when it elevates the hips higher than the knees causing an anterior rotation or tilt of the pelvis. By providing a reasonably unstable surface to sit on, the present invention encourages development of spinal complex stability through muscle activity that enhances the development of strength, endurance, coordination, flexibility, postural, kinesthetic, and proprioceptive awareness.
The present invention comprises a portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and a method for its use. More specifically, it relates to a device to be placed on top of typical seating surfaces to provide a tool for developing postural muscles and postural awareness of the low back, pelvis, and gluteal region. The present invention can comprise a unitary seat/base combination with add-on accessories, or comprise a variety of seats, bases, and/or accessories for addition to the base or seat to change its center of gravity to the left, right, forward, and backward. A single or multiple vaginations in the base and/or seat permit attachment of optional add-on accessories used to change base characteristics and thus achieve different occupant motion. The apparatus has unlimited mobility and is inherently unstable. It is the effort of the occupant to maintain stability that forces the development of postural muscles. The apparatus also allows a method of exercise focused on the development of local spinal stabilizing muscles of the lumbar and abdominal regions. The freedom of motion permitted by the present invention encourages alignment changes in support structures that reduce the concentration of forces, thus limiting tissue breakdown and stimulating circulation and nutrition.
The episodes of back pain affecting more than 80% of the population in the industrialized nations affect people in different ways. Some may resolve within weeks, while others become recurrent or develop into a chronic problem. The pain is caused by injuries to support structures, and can arise due to injuries to bones, joints, muscles, ligaments, nerves, discs, or the alteration of circulation. Aside from trauma, mechanical dysfunction and degeneration are primary reasons for the development of pain. Many risk factors also contribute to the development of back pain, particularly sedentary occupations, lack of exercise, poor posture, muscle weakness, loss of flexibility, and exposure to the vibration experienced in motor vehicles while commuting. Optimal health of the low back requires movement. Movement enhances the production of synovial fluid in the zygapophyseal (facet) joints, maintaining the nutrition of the cartilage and thereby limiting degeneration and slowing the onset of osteoarthritis. Movement also provides circulation to discs by a pumping mechanism at the end plates of the vertebrae leading to a diffusion of nutrients to the disc. Maintaining disc vitality slows the rate of degeneration, ultimately preserving disc height. Loss of disc height results in increased stress on the facet joints, foraminal narrowing, and spinal stenosis, each resulting in back pain. Prolonged sitting, static sitting, riding in vehicles, poor posture, and altered body mechanics place stress on the disc and joints. Movement limits the mechanical stress and improves disc and joint nutrition. Research shows flexion and extensor motions of the intervertebral segments improve nutrition to the disc and facet joints.
The muscles of the low back, abdomen, pelvis, and gluteal areas are required for mobility and spinal complex stability. When they are healthy, strong, and flexible, muscle provides shock absorption and load attenuation. Muscle weakness results in mechanical abnormalities, postural abnormalities, and dysfunction. Dysfunction leads to pain of the muscles (overuse, strain) and other structures. Sedentary occupations lead to a decline in muscle strength, flexibility, and coordination, resulting in a greater risk of developing a painful condition with a resultant loss of function.
Seats, chairs, cushions, and supports are designed to support the body, particularly the seat and low back, in anatomically favorable and non-stressed positions. Good support leads to a sense of comfort, and comfort leads to muscle relaxation. However, with too much relaxation and limited stimulation, muscles weaken. Thus, sitting passively for prolonged periods weakens muscles and increases stress on discs, resulting in disc degeneration. To prevent muscle weakening, active dynamic seating has been introduced wherein back muscles and intervertebral discs remain active. Other devices have introduced rocking, swiveling, tilting, and undulating motions. Successful stability exercise requires active movement performed frequently, without it becoming monotonous. Motorized equipment has been utilized for such purposes because it provides the benefit of continuous movement that can be performed on a daily basis. However, motorized equipment has disadvantages, including elevated cost and complexity of construction, as well as noise from the motor, and the wear and tear on the equipment. Overcoming the obstacles to healing and health maintenance requires a device that is portable and able to be used almost anywhere by almost anybody; a device that is simple to manufacture, inexpensive, and effective at developing strength, coordination, and flexibility; and a device that can provide stabilization to the lumbar spine and pelvic areas. Further, the device should be effective in primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention.
The present invention is effective in primary prevention by developing local muscular strength, coordination, and flexibility, as well as enhancing position sense and postural awareness. It allows continuous muscular stimulation on a daily basis while a person performs another task, such as television viewing, writing, driving, eating dinner, and working. It is also of particular benefit to persons performing computer/desk/factory tasks. Further, it can be used by young persons required to sit for prolonged periods at school or older persons while engaged in other sedentary activities. In addition, the present invention apparatus is effective in secondary prevention enabling a rapid return from an acute injury. It promotes an early return through activity with graduated re-introduction of stress to the injured structures. Early mobility stimulates tissue healing and helps to maintain adequate nutrition and circulation to the area. With early mobility, fewer detrimental effects occur and health is more easily regained. Pain is also controlled more easily. Dysfunction is reduced, limiting time away from work and allowing a more rapid return to productivity. Thus, the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and method of the present invention facilitates a decrease in pain and increase in function, leading to a more rapid return to work, play, and life. Additionally, the present invention apparatus is effective in tertiary prevention by restoring motion, strength, flexibility, and coordination to an area that has had longstanding dysfunction and pain. Motion is beneficial to muscles, joints, discs, ligaments, and bone, as it improves circulation and nutrition. A person with longstanding dysfunction and pain can be brought along slowly by use of the present invention, and learn to move again without fear of pain. Spinal stabilization improves as the trunk, spine, and torso muscles are exercised through use of the present invention. The increased mobility achieved through present invention use leads to development of position sense and postural awareness, and does not require any athletic ability to perform.
The method of exercise involving use of the present invention is effective and easy to perform utilizing inexpensive durable equipment. It simply encourages mobility in a position that typically does not lend itself to therapeutic conditioning. It also focuses on an area of the body where mobility, stability, strength, and coordination are of paramount importance. The present invention method of exercise fosters a person's own arc of movement, not dictating mobility patterns based on a mechanical coupling, such as a universal type joint. The portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention can be utilized for specific therapeutic exercises or as a preventive tool for daily use to promote therapeutic motion and optimize nutrition, as well as maintain postural sense and awareness. Its design facilitates a rocking motion of the lumbosacral pelvis in any direction (including pivoting and twisting), focusing motion to the lumbar interspinal segments producing localized therapeutic activity. Local therapeutic motion is performed by the intrinsic spinal muscles that are responsible for low back stabilization and postural control. The portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and method is to be used by persons having pain or discomfort while sitting, as well as persons concerned about degeneration of spinal structures related to prolonged sitting, driving, and/or heavy work, and persons generally attempting to obtain, regain, or maintain spinal health.
The portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and method of the present invention is usable for the treatment of: acute and chronic mechanical back pain (Disc Herniation, Degenerative Disc Disease, Facet Syndrome, Sacroiliac Sprain, Muscle Strain, Ligament Sprain), back pain prevention, vestibular stimulation, osteoporosis, strokes, sports training, pelvic pain, spondylolisthesis, spondylolysis, spondylosis, scoliosis, stenosis, mild to moderate obesity, etc. Further, it can be used for the pediatric, geriatric, orthopedic, cardiac, bariatric, neurologic, and sports medicine populations. The present invention device conditions muscles contributing to the local stabilizing system of the spine, including: intertransversaii, interspinales, lumbar multifidus, longissimus, thoracis pars lumborum, iliocostalis, lumborum pars lumborum, and quadratus lumborum. It is proposed that these muscles serve as length transducers and position sensors, and have a predominant proprioceptive role. Such muscles influence kinesthetic sense in the low back region and affect patterns of muscle activity. Further, the muscles of the local stabilizing system by in large have vertebrae-vertebrae attachments.
Another group of muscles, known as global muscles, are also stimulated by this mechanism or exercise via the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention. Global muscles are larger and more superficial, and result in greater spinal motion. These muscles include: obliquus internus abdominis, obliquus externus abdominis, rectus abdominis, quadrutus lumburum, erector spine, and iliopsoas.
Exercising with the present invention also leads to the stimulation of gluteal (maximum, medius, and minimus), hamstrings, quadriceps, and pelvic floor muscles. Since spinal control requires the elements of stability and movement of both the local and global systems, these systems must be coordinated to fulfill our need for spinal health. The portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention provides a device and method that stimulates the muscles of both the local and global systems for improved spinal health.
As in any exercise routine, use of the present invention apparatus needs to be individualized, with individualization depending upon the goals of use. When the goal is developing muscle strength and mobility, the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention can be used every other day for 5-10 minutes. For the goal of developing proprioceptic and kinesthetic sense, the present invention can be used daily, more-so as a balancing system, for 15-30 minutes whereby the user employs muscle activity to maintain an upright position. To develop total spinal health, the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention can be used continuously while conducting other activities, with the length of use based on individual tolerance.
Exchange of part and accessories can adapt the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus of the present invention to a variety of heights, which are utilized to accommodate the firmness of different seating surfaces and increase range of motion. The addition of accessories to the present invention can also provide a variety of base widths, which alter the level of stability, with a wide base being more stable and therefore appropriate for novices. As the base of the present invention is narrowed, the stability decreases and is more appropriate for more athletic users.
The present invention is directed to exercise devices, therapeutic chairs, seats, cushions, and methods of exercise simulating activities intending to position, rotate, tilt, or exercise the low back and/or pelvis. Many of the following devices provide the capability for tilting, rotating, and/or exercising the low back and pelvis areas of a seated person. However, each is distinguishable in structure from the present invention in one or more significant ways.
The following invention allows a seat to be rotated 90 degrees or more. However, its structure is distinguishable from the present invention.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,452 Goodrich May 30, 1989
The following inventions provide seat cushions contoured for properly aligning and supporting the pelvis, low back, or gluteal regions of a seated person. However, each of their structures is also distinguishable from that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No.:  679,915RudolfAug. 6, 19012,314,080Dine et al.Jul. 3, 19402,734,556HebrankFeb. 14, 19562,800,165TalalayJul. 23, 19572,819,712MorrisonJan. 14, 19582,981,317Cartwright Jr. et al.Apr. 25, 19613,148,391WhitneySep. 13, 19643,222,694SchrekDec. 14, 19653,323,151LermanJun. 6, 19673,333,286BiolikAug. 1, 19673,336,610GeddngsAug. 22, 19673,337,884MeierAug. 29, 19673,376,070JohnsonApr. 2, 19683,503,649JohnsonMar. 31, 19703,613,671PoorOct. 19, 19713,863,978Gillings Jr.Feb. 4, 19753,867,732MorrellFeb. 25, 19753,890,004RailJun. 17, 19753,968,530DysonJul. 13, 19764,179,158Flaum et al.Dec. 18, 19794,518,203WhiteMay 21, 19854,635,306WilleyJan. 13, 19874,673,216AllerJun. 16, 19874,830,345MarMay 16, 19894,846,076Menges Sr. et al.Jul. 11, 19894,890,886OpsvikJan. 2, 19904,925,241GenaciMay 15, 19904,987,625EdelsonJan. 29, 19915,029,350EdelsonJul. 9, 19915,134,740SummerAug. 4, 19925,288,127Berg et al.Feb. 22, 19945,490,717GreeneFeb. 13, 19966,079,782Berg et al.Jun. 27, 20006,578,217RobersonJun. 17, 2003
The following inventions provide seating to control posture, position, or to decrease pressure on anatomic structures, each having a therapeutic function. However, each of their structures is distinguishable from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No.:2,482,996WisbySep. 27, 19492,799,323BergJul. 16, 19574,552,404CungletonNov. 12, 19854,607,882OpsvikAug. 26, 19864,798,414HughesJan. 17, 19894,836,603Beach et al.Jun. 6, 19894,848,742Lindley et al.Jul. 18, 19895,022,385HarzaJul. 11, 19915,387,178MosesFeb. 7, 19955,577,801GlocklNov. 26, 19965,580,128Johnson et al.Dec. 3, 19965,588,704HarzaDec. 31, 19965,713,632SuFeb. 3, 19985,728,049AlbertsMar. 17, 19985,735,575HarzaApr. 7, 19985,746,481ObermaierMay 5, 19985,913,568Brightbill et al.Jun. 22, 19996,003,944ClockelDec. 21, 19996,033,021Udo et al.Mar. 7, 2000   6,209,958 B1TholeApr. 3, 2001   6,340,207 B1Brightbill et al.Jan. 22, 2002   6,357,827 B1Brightbill et al.Mar. 19, 20026,398,303Herrman et al.Jun. 4, 20026,688,689ThornFeb. 10, 2004
The following inventions provide exercise devices, chairs, systems, and health equipment. However, their structures are also distinguishable from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No.:1,686,423ThumsonOct. 2, 19283,043,591SellnerJul. 10, 19623,641,995BrandtFeb. 15, 19723,667,453Schenck et al.Jun. 6, 19723,785,642SterlicchiJan. 15, 19744,146,222HriberMar. 27, 19794,182,511Camp Jr.Jan. 8, 19804,354,677YoungOct. 19, 19824,405,129StuckeySep. 20, 19834,801,140BergeronJan. 31, 19894,815,732MahuiMar. 28, 19894,976,425Barnes Jr.Dec. 11, 19905,647,830TogaiJul. 15, 19975,743,838WillisApr. 28, 19986,030,323Fontenot et al.Feb. 29, 20006,063,012Berkowits et. alMay 16, 2000
The following inventions provide seating mechanisms that tilt, rotate, swivel to reposition the person for an improved ergonomic and functional position. Motions are typically performed unidirectionally, unlike the portable therapeutic seat exercise apparatus and method herein which affords active mobility in all directions through a simple and portable seat exercising apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No.:2,719,571TaylorOct. 4, 19552,944,591Murrill Jr.Jul. 12, 19603,191,594BagnellJun. 29, 19653,580,634BockMay 25, 19714,083,599GolfneyApr. 11, 19784,095,770LongJun. 20, 19784,099,697Von SchuckmanJul. 11, 19784,185,803KalvatnJan. 29, 19804,183,492MeillerJan. 15, 19804,236,752MizelleDec. 2, 19804,254,990KeileyMar. 10, 19814,372,606FaullFeb. 8, 19834,425,863CutlerJan. 17, 19844,500,062SandvikFeb. 19, 19854,515,337TorrasMay 7, 19854,605,334KalvatnAug. 12, 19864,905,994HartzMar. 6, 19905,046,694MartinSep. 10, 19915,054,739WallinOct. 8, 19915,372,347MinnichDec. 13, 19945,409,295EdstromApr. 25, 19955,549,536ClarkJun. 16, 19985,871,257Dunder Sr.Feb. 16, 19995,901,612LetovskyMay 11, 19995,909,925GlocklJun. 8, 19995,992,933WestNov. 30, 19996,106,064HibberdAug. 22, 20006,206,335Huber et al.Mar. 27, 20016,068,280TorresMay 30, 20006,209,958TholeApr. 13, 20016,370,716WilleinsonApr. 16, 20026,644,742WalserNov. 11, 20036,663,061MorrisDec. 16, 20036,688,689ThornFeb. 10, 2004
In contrast, the following inventions provide for a rocking, balance, and variable resistance type exercises for the human extremities. These are believed to be the closest in structure to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No.:3,967,820HarperJul. 6, 19763,984,100FirsterOct. 5, 19764,605,224TuriiAug. 12, 19865,048,823BeanSep. 17, 19915,567,069Fay et al.Oct. 22, 19965,897,474RomeroApr. 27, 19996,019,712DuncanFeb. 1, 20006,575,885Week et al.Jun. 10, 2003
However, the above-noted prior art is deficient in one or more significant ways, either by providing a device with limited range of movement, providing a device that does not allow unrestricted motion of the lumbosacral pelvis, providing a device that only passively corrects improper spinal positioning, providing a device that does not provide for mobility of the lumbosacral spine, providing a device that passively positions its occupant in an anatomically correct position, providing a device that offers passive mobility to the lumbosacral spine in a side to side pattern instead of in unlimited directions, providing a device that does not create therapeutic exercise, providing a device that does not promote local intersegmental spinal motion for therapeutic benefit, providing a device that is not portable, providing a device that is not simple and easily manufactured in an inexpensive manner, providing a device that does not have simplicity and ease of use as well as manufacturing, providing a device that does not provide adequate stimulation of support structures in a seated or weighted position, providing a dynamic seat that promotes motion only in one plane, providing a therapeutic seat designed primarily for the relief of pressure to the genitourinary region of a seated user and not for spinal complex therapeutic exercise purposes, providing a seat that is limited in the directions of use, providing a seat that is not designed to sit on top of other seating surfaces, providing a seat that does not provide for rotation or flexion and extension of the lumbosacral spine, providing a seat that does not provide active dynamic mobility in unlimited directions even though it might have multiple adjustments, not providing a seat with an arc of motion that can be changed by a plurality of accessories to vary its height, angle of movement, arc of movement, and inherent stability, providing a therapeutic exercise device that does not allow change to its stability through use of accessory components designed to be utilized on various seating surfaces by an individual who will be seated while exercising and instead provides changes in stability through use of an inflatable device and variation in its pressure characteristics, and/or not providing a simple tool to relieve the buildup of spinal irritation to the soft tissues and allow the ability to compensate for and produce essential motion in the lumbosacral spine so as to reduce the experience of backaches and the other spinal pathologies typically associated with static sitting. There is no invention known with all of the features and advantages of the present invention.